What if Mommy Dearest
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Eve wanted to destroy Heaven and Hell and take over earth?  Spoilers through The Man Who Would be King.  Chapter 3 of 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

What if Eve wanted to destroy Heaven and Hell?

"OK, we'll go in and you two stay out here and shoot if she comes out," Dean said.

"Well, at least the plan ain't complicated," Bobby muttered as he and Cas watched the brothers head into the diner where Eve was.

Sam and Dean walked into the diner and looked around. They approached the counter and sat down. Sam took out his phone and scanned the other occupants. "Crap, crap, crap," Sam said as he observed their eyes.

"Is there anyone in here who isn't a flesh eating monster?" Dean asked under his breath.

"Us," came the unwanted reply.

"Let's get out of here," Dean suggested.

SSS

Cas and Bobby were nervously waiting outside. It was especially hard on Cas. He had had that brief period before Lucifer and Michael's fall when he was completely powerless, but he had been extra souped up lately and it was hard to have his power knocked out.

Bobby snuck a look at Cas. He had been worrying him all day. Something seemed different about him. He wasn't completely sure if he trusted him right now. Because of his preoccupation, he didn't notice as two of those Jefferson Starships seemingly materialized right behind them. Bobby took a moment to roll his eyes. That was the last time he was giving dean naming rights.

A Starship grabbed him and dragged him off away from the diner, while the other one dragged Cas off towards the diner.

SSS

Sam and Dean got up to leave. The door swung open and Cas was forcefully shoved in. At the same time, one of the Starships came up and dragged Dean out.

"Sam!" Cas and Sam heard Dean shouting.

"Dean!" Sam shouted back. In his experience nothing good came of them being separated.

"I wouldn't worry about him," a young waitress said as she came out from behind the counter.

"Eve?" Sam and Cas both asked.

"That's right. Now, Castiel, you've been very naughty."

Sam shot a look at Cas. He betrayed nothing, though. Playing poker with angels must be rough.

Eve started speaking in Anokian. Cas's eyes glowed bright white and he moaned.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Eve didn't answer, but continued her incantation. When she was done a final burst of light burst forth from Cas and he sank on to the floor.

"Cas, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"He's not Castiel any more," Eve explained. "I sent him up to Heaven."

"Why?"

"All in good time," Eve promised and nodded to one of the Starships. Before Sam had a chance to look over, everything went dark.

SSS

Dean was dragged along until they arrived back at the jail. He was thrown into the cell with Bobby and they were left alone.

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Last I saw back at the diner with all the monsters and Cas," Dean said. He was looking through his pockets to see if he had anything he could open the cell door with, but he knew it was useless. Those stupid Starships had taken everything off of him.

"Any idea why they separated us?" Bobby asked.

"No." Dean had thought it was odd. Why hadn't they just killed all of them back at the diner? Or even back at the bar? That could only mean that Eve wanted something. That thought chilled Dean to the bone.

SSS

When Sam woke up he was chained to a cot in what looked like a basement. He saw Cas on another cot across the room. No, not Cas he remembered.

"Jimmy?" he asked.

Jimmy groaned and came awake.

"Are you OK?" Sam asked.

"I guess," Jimmy answered. "What's going on?"

"Well, what do you remember?" Sam asked.

"It's fuzzy," Jimmy admitted. "Castiel got exorcised, right?"

"Yeah, if that's the word for it," Sam said.

"Well, I'm glad to be rid of him," Jimmy admitted.

"Yeah, being possessed by an angel is kind of nauseating," Sam agreed. He remembered when Lucifer was possessing him, he had just zapped off to wherever the fallen angel had wanted to go. It was like being on a really bad roller coaster. He had always wanted to throw up, but not being in control of his body he couldn't. He was pretty sure Lucifer didn't feel the sensation and of course wouldn't have cared what Sam felt.

"That's not what I mean," Jimmy said. Castiel has been doing some very bad stuff lately.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

Before he could answer, Eve entered the room.

"What do you want with us?" Sam asked again.

"It's simple. Castiel and Crowley want to find Purgatory and use it for Heaven and Hell. In order to stop them, I'm going to destroy Heaven and Hell."

"You make it sound like they're working together," Sam noted.

"They are," Jimmy and Eve said together.

Sam was stunned. If just Eve had said it, he wouldn't have believed it. But Jimmy had no reason to lie. And Cas had been acting strangely lately. He decided to worry about that later. "How are you going to destroy Heaven and Hell?"

"There's a ritual. You have to mingle the blood of the vessel of Hell's boss and Heaven's boss. Hell's boss is Lucifer. I don't care what Crowley thinks, Lucifer is still very much in charge. He's just letting Crowley have enough rope to hang himself with. And with Michael down there with him, the current winner of the war would be the boss of Heaven."

"I thought Cas was losing?" Sam asked.

"That's what he wants you to think. In reality, he's got Raphael running scared. Anyway, I just need to sacrifice both of you at Midnight. Heaven and Hell will be destroyed. All the souls for both of them will come to me in Purgatory and then I can open up the door and we'll take over Earth."

"You can't do that," Sam protested.

"I can. And I will."

"Did you kill Dean and Bobby?" Sam asked. If they were still alive, there was still room for hope.

"Of course not. When I take over the Earth I will need to mate with a human in order to bring them both together. I think Dean will make the perfect father of my child."

"He'll never go along with that," Sam said. But, he was relieved to hear his brother was still alive.

"He won't have much choice."

"What about Bobby?" Sam asked.

"He will be our child's first meal. If you'll excuse me, I need to get some things ready for our ritual." She smiled and left.

Sam tugged on his chains to no avail.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was back in Heaven. He was actually more powerful in Heaven without his vessel, but he hadn't wanted to give Jimmy up. He had kept him anchored to the Winchesters somehow.

He called to his angels. "We need to finish off Raphael, now!"

They all shouted their agreement and marched en masse to the Heaven they had last heard Raphael was hiding out in.

Castiel thought that maybe he should help the Winchesters, but he had no idea how. He was powerless down there. If he could get the whole host of Heaven to help, then perhaps they could defeat Eve. Tonight, he would become undisputed King of Heaven.

SSS

"Is Castiel really winning the war?" Sam asked Jimmy.

"Yes."

"How?" Sam asked. Raphael was an archangel and powerful. How could Castiel actually be winning?

"He's teamed up with Crowley. Crowley gave him some souls from Hell and he's been using them."

"Using them how?"

"As energy. It makes him strong. It is torture for the souls, though."

"And he's teamed up with Crowley?" Sam asked. He couldn't believe Cas would do that. On the other hand, he more than anyone understood how seductive demons could be.

"Afraid so. I've been screaming inside of him that this is wrong, but he's shut me up."

Sam nodded. He knew of an angel's power to cut off the thoughts of its vessel. The vessel could still see and hear anything, but it was almost as if he couldn't think.

Just then, Sam realized he had known this all along. His mind and body had been in on conversations with Samuel, Crowley, and Castiel. Castiel had known all along that he had no soul. He was leaving it in the cage on purpose to make it extra powerful. Sam had gone along because Castiel had told him his soul would be bad for him. He hadn't been sure he'd believed him, though.

While that was going on, Sam's soul had been downstairs. Lucifer and Michael were torturing him. Castiel had spoken with them when he was down their retrieving the rest of him. He was going to let them in on everything. He was going to double cross Crowley and Lucifer would gain Hell. Castiel would take Heaven and Michael could have Purgatory. Lucifer and Michael tortured Sam to make him stronger. Sam remembered everything and the wall crumbled in on him and he screamed and screamed and screamed.

Jimmy covered his ears. He had never heard anything so heartbreaking or painful in his life. It made Amelia's labor screams sound like laughter in comparison.

SSS

"Raphael is dead. Long live Castiel!" the Angels shouts in joy.

The war was over. Raphael and the most loyal of his minions were dead. Everyone else had sworn fealty to Castiel. Thanks to the extra souls Castiel had stolen from Crowley, it had been a quick battle. Now, he could help the boys. He chose three of his favorite angels and sent them to Dean. He went to Jimmy to ask for permission to re-enter. He had a feeling he might not get it.

SSS

Bobby and Dean turned towards the cell door as they heard the flutter of wings. "Who are you?" Dean asked, knowing full well that not all angels are friendly.

"Friends of Castiel," one answered as he opened the door.

"Where is he? Is he OK?" Dean asked.

"He went to get his vessel. Come. We'll take you."

SSS

Castiel had to scream to be heard over Sam. "Jimmy, let me in."

"No," Jimmy said. "You're evil. I can't be your vessel anymore."

"If you let me in, I can destroy Eve. I have enough power now."

Jimmy remembered Eve's plan. As evil as Castiel was, he was better than Eve. "Yes," he sighed in resignation.

Castiel entered Jimmy just as the door opened to admit Eve.

Castiel tore away from the chains that were holding him, rushed forward to Eve and killed her with a touch to the forehead. His angels popped in with Dean and Bobby.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, going to his screaming brother.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"I believe his wall has come down," Castiel said.

Sam was vaguely aware of everything going on around him. He wanted to warn Dean of Castiel's plan, but he couldn't do anything but scream. He thought if he could just concentrate on the here and now, he could break away from the prison of his memories.

He felt Dean starting to rise. He managed to tell his hand to grab Dean's arm. Dean stopped and knelt down again, but still Sam couldn't speak.

"Can you help him?" Dean asked Cas.

Castiel knew that Sam knew everything. If the wall had broken, all the memories were back and he would tell everything. He could fix Sam in a heartbeat, but he wouldn't.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," he said to Dean. "I warned you that this might happen." Of course, all along he had wanted to keep Sam's soul out of him for selfish reasons. That was a very strong soul. Now all he had for his grand plan was Adam's soul. He hoped it would be enough.

"Can you at least knock him out and beam us home?" Bobby asked. He still didn't trust Cas. He could see something in him.

"Of course," Castiel agreed. There could be no harm in that. He wasn't trying to be cruel, he was just protecting his plans.

SSS

Dean and Bobby looked around to realize they were at Bobby's house. Sam was fast asleep on the couch.

"What are we going to do, Bobby?" Dean asked. This was his worst nightmare.

"I don't know," Bobby said. He wanted to suggest putting Sam out of his misery. Those screams were terrifying. But, he knew that Dean would reject that suggestion and hate him for it.

Sam opened his eyes. "I remember everything," he said hoarsely.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Cas and Crowley are working together," he whispered. He knew he didn't have much time before his memories were going to overwhelm him again.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Just shut up and let me finish. He's won the war in Heaven. He's doublecrossing Crowley, giving Hell to Lucifer and Purgatory to Michael. He's torturing souls to achieve everything and Samuel and I were in on it from the beginning. Can I have some water?" Sam said all in a rush.

Bobby went to get him his water.

"Not you, Sam. You weren't part of that."

Bobby returned and handed the glass of water to Dean. Dean sat next to Sam and helped him to a sitting position and held the water up to Sam's lips. Sam drank greedily. He was so hoarse from screaming and so hot from the fire he remembered. The fire, the fire, the fire. He was gone again and started screaming.

Dean looked at Bobby. He was still holding Sam. He didn't want to let go of him. Not if there was any chance that his touch was a comfort.

"Bobby." He just said the one word.

"Yeah?"

"If Cas is the one that is responsible for this, he has to pay."

"How?"

"I don't know."

No more was said that night. Dean sat on the couch behind Sam, cradling him and Bobby fell asleep in the chair behind his desk. Sam had stopped screaming and just sat with a vacant expression on his face. It was nice not to hear him scream, but all the same, it was somehow more troubling.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel descended to the cage. "It's time," he said.

The three brothers split Adam's soul into three and consumed it. They then ascended out of the cage and went to pay Crowley a little visit.

"So, you thought you could have Hell?" Lucifer asked.

"How did you get your old vessel back?" Crowley asked, wondering why he cared about that. He was so screwed.

"We three just consumed enough power to not need vessels. As much as I complained about Nick, I kind of liked him. I did my best work in him."

"I'm still in Jimmy. I can't let him go. He knows too much."

Jimmy was glad that Cas had gagged him. He didn't want Castiel to know that he had told Sam everything. Of course, Sam wasn't really in a position to reveal it anyway.

"And I've taken on the form of young John Winchester. I was only in him for five minutes, but I would feel bad using Adam's form. We've been pretty cruel to him the last couple of centuries. It was the least I could do for him."

"I'm sure he appreciates that," Crowley answered sarcastically.

Lucifer killed him and went to rally his demons. Castiel took Michael to Eve. He resurrected her.

"Take me to Purgatory," Michael demanded.

"Never," Eve said.

He grabbed her and she lost all will of her own. They were in Purgatory in the blink of an eye.

The three brothers had agreed to remain in their own domains. So, Castiel went to Heaven. They had actually agreed not to go to Earth. Castiel knew better than to trust his brothers, but he also knew they would be busy at least for the next couple of months, getting their realms in order. So would he for that matter.

SSS

Three months later

Dean and Bobby were outside working on a car. Sam had been sleeping inside. He always slept this time of day, so they knew it was safe to leave him inside.

"Dean, maybe we ought to put him in an institution or something," Bobby suggested. Sam had been catatonic for three months. Dean had to feed him, change him, make him move so his muscles wouldn't atrophy. It was taking a toll on him.

"Maybe you're right."

Bobby hadn't expected that. He figured Dean would fight to keep Sam with him.

"Or, you could let me take care of him."

Bobby and Dean spun around at the voice.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"That ain't your Dad," Bobby said, confused. This man looked younger than Dean for crying out loud. And didn't have John Winchester's trademark scruff.

"It's what he looked like when he was younger," Dean said.

"When you die, you go back to an earlier age. No old people in Heaven. Castiel sent me down here to bring Sam home. He's suffering Dean. He'll be healed in Heaven."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Let's do what's best for Sammy."

"OK," Dean nodded. He couldn't watch Sammy suffer anymore. If going to Heaven would cure it, then that's what needed to happen. "Come on. He's inside."

"I'm here on a Heavenly mission so I can't get through the angel-proofing."

"Oh. I'll go get him then."

Dean went inside. "Sammy, Dad's here to take you home."

Sam looked at him with those vacant eyes. Dean wondered if he ever heard anything. He talked to him constantly. He figured Sam had to hear because he would obey instructions, such as open up, so he could feed him, or get up as he guided him to bed.

"Sammy," Dean started, but didn't know how to finish what he wanted to say. He was basically killing his brother. But he wasn't. Not really. He was going to be taken to Heaven. It would be a painless "death" and he would be cured in Heaven. "Get up," he said and helped guide Sam to the front door.

As soon as Sam saw their father he started to scream and pulled back into the house.

"What the Hell?" Dean asked.

Bobby ran into the house. "What's wrong with him?" Sam hadn't actually screamed since that first day.

"I don't know. He saw Dad and freaked."

Something shook loose in Sam. "Not Dad. Not Dad."

"Who is it?" Bobby asked.

"Michael." He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

"Come on, Sam. Time to go to Purgatory," Michael called out.

"Why?" Dean yelled back.

"I need to rip his soul from him. I'm pretty much done with Adam's…or my third of Adam. I want Sammy all to myself."

"Not so fast," Castiel said as he swooped in. He had seen the last part of the exchange from Heaven.

"Yes, share and share alike," Lucifer said as he popped up.

"This can't be good," Bobby muttered. Three angels fighting over Sam in his backyard. Nope not good.

Castiel pulled out his sword and stabbed Michael with it. Michael, being the oldest, always underestimated all of his brothers. His sword skittered back away from him and Castiel and Lucifer circled each other, swords drawn.

"Come on, do you really think you can be king of everything? You're not even an archangel," Lucifer pointed out. "What are you 5,000th born?"

"4,992 out of 14,400 to be exact," Castiel clarified.

"That's pretty low on the totem pole."

Castiel plunged his sword into Lucifer's heart. "Yes, but I don't waste my time trying to psych out the enemy."

"No, but you talk to yourself," Dean said as he plunged Michael's fallen sword into Castiel's back. All three angels lay dead in Bobby Singer's back yard.

"Now what do you think will happen?" Sam asked. He seemed to have regained his faculties.

"Something, I'm sure," Dean answered.

The End


End file.
